The present invention relates to a control method for a wall-mounted drum washing machine, and more particularly, to a control method for a wall-mounted drum washing machine, which may effectively remove foams formed by detergent when a washing process is performed through the wall-mounted drum washing machine.
A general wall-mounted drum washing machine includes a cabinet, a tub movably installed in the cabinet and containing water therein, a drum rotatably installed in the tub and housing laundry therein, a driving unit to provide power to the drum, a water supply device supplying wash water to the tub, and a drain device discharging wash water from the tub to the outside of the cabinet.
When a user puts laundry into the drum and starts a washing process, wash water is supplied into the tub and the drum by operation of the water supply device, and the washing process is started as the drum is rotated by the operation of the driving unit.
After the washing process is ended, the wash water having been contained in the tub and the drum is discharged to the outside of the cabinet through the drain device by operation of the drain device.
The related art of the present invention is based on Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2011-0023877 which discloses a direct drive apparatus for a drum-washing machine including a cover-integrated stator.